Red Sunrises
by Redskin
Summary: (HPxLotR) Hermione, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Iliana, Luna, Justin and Hannah are transported to the world of Middle Earth where they learn to finally trust one another and the gifts each house holds. (AU)


Red Sunrises

 Prologue- You There!

It was a beautiful summery day and the Griffindor common room was almost empty. Hermione Granger sat in front of the unlit fireplace reading through her Transfiguration homework one last time and smiled at the end product.

"Finished yet 'Mione?" The whining voice of an eighteen-year-old Harry Potter broke through the brown haired girls praise of herself and she glanced up. Smiling at the pitiful expression of a Quidditch clad Harry she nodded and put her homework away before standing up and stretching.

"Let me just get changed and the we can go."

Bounding up the stairs the Head Girl quickly changed into her Quidditch robes and patted them down presentably before grabbing her Phoenixsong. Ever since her failed attempt at flying she was determined to be the best at it, obviously she wasn't as good as Harry and a few other people but after years of training with Madam Hooch she was not on the Griffindor Quidditch team as a chaser.

Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet ready to get outside and run through his new strategy with Hermione to make sure that it would work soundly before getting the rest of the team to learn it.

Two Ravenclaws who were talking animatedly with each other and gesturing wildly however already occupied the Quidditch pitch. Harry and Hermione walked up to them and waited for the two girls to notice them. Both were tall girls with long flowing golden blonde hair that shone against their Quidditch robes.

"Harry, Hermione, what are you doing here?" Luna Lovegood asked her large eyes misted over slightly with a faraway look to them. The other girl looked at them curiously with sharp light green eyes, she was taller then Luna by a good inch and flicked her beaters bat slightly.

"We were coming to practise Quidditch, we booked it with Professor McGonagall." Hermione answered her eyes on the taller blonde who was watching them strangely.

"We booked it with Madame Hooch as she is the referee for Quidditch, it is quite obvious that it who you are supposed to talk to. Leave, the Quidditch pitch is ours."

Hermione and Harry both narrowed their eyes at the taller girl who was glaring at them both while Luna looked behind them and smiled.

"Hannah, Justin, are you practising Quidditch as well?" The tall Blonde girl broke her glare from the two Griffindors and turned it on the approaching Hufflepuffs.

"It seems to me that we are surrounded by ignoramuses who do not know that we have books the pitch with Madame Hooch."

Hermione returned her glare to the tall blonde.

"And what was your name?" She was trying to keep her anger out of her voice but she didn't seem to be doing a very good job of it. Light green eyes narrowed even more and she sniffed.

"Verlis…" Luna turned back to her teammate and laughed.

"Its Iliana, Verlis is her last name" Iliana sighed in agitation and shifted her hold on her broomstick her eyes sweeping over two green clad Slytherins who were also making their way to the group on the Quidditch pitch.

"What are they doing here?" Harry asked his voice lowering in anger.

"I would assume that they are going to be using the Quidditch pitch as well." Came the sarcastic reply from Iliana. Hermione glared at her

"I think you were sorted into the wrong house you bitter-" Iliana changed the hold she had on her beaters club

"Finish that and I'll rearrange your face."

"What have we got here?" the drawl could not be mistaken and all present turned around once again and looked at the two smirking Slytherins. "Potty and his Beaver, Looney and a-" the warning look from Blaise stopped Draco from insulting the blonde girl and he continued "and two Hufflepuffs." Just saying what house they were from was insult enough for Malfoy.

"Blaise, I told you we were using the pitch today" Iliana said in a weary voice.

"I know, that's why were here" he said giving a very obvious wink. Luna giggled and placed a hand over her mouth. The female beater sighed

"You'll never cease to be annoying will you."

"Not if I can help it" he quipped and Quickly got onto his broom and lifted into the air a dark eyebrow lifting up in question. Iliana shook her head before following the Slytherin into the skies to get away from the questioning eyes of four Quidditch players.

"What was that?" Hannah asked her eyes round at the apparent flirtation that had just happened. Luna grinned and waved her left hand around, while Draco followed his fellow Slytherin into the air. Luna rolled her eyes and pointed at her ring finger pointedly trying to convey to them what they weren't grasping.

Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped.

"No." she said looking up into the sky where three dots could be seen flying around each other. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Yes"

"But, how could any self respecting person want to marry a Slytherin?" a rock hit the ground forcefully right next to Hermione and those on the ground looked up to see another heading their way. Hermione dodged it and glared up at the blonde girl who was aiming again.

"ILIANA, STOP THAT!" Luna yelled while laughing and getting onto her broom and kicking off to follow her teammate.

Hermione glanced at Harry and shrugged.

"I guess there's enough space for all of us to practise." She stated biting her lower lip. Harry nodded his head and they both took to the air. Hannah and Justin glanced at each other before looking fearfully up at the slowly crowding airspace before shrugging themselves and following the two Griffindors.

A half an hour later things became more intense as insults were hurled around the Quidditch pitch when there were near misses and not so accidental pushes, when Hermione was almost hit in the head with a bludger she decided that enough was enough and spun to confront the Ravenclaw beater.

"What is your bloody problem?" She snarled keeping a safe enough distance away from the beaters club.

"I don't know what you're talking about, your fat head just gets in the way."

"Oh that's really mature, wonderful use of wit there maybe you should have been sorted into Hufflepuff instead."

Iliana's eyes flared with anger and her grip on both her bat and broom tightened.

"I am exactly where I should be you over achieving obnoxious Griffindor, you think you can get away with anything don't you? Friends with Potter and part of the golden trio, above the rules aren't you? Shut your hole and try, oh so bloody well try and keep you overly large mouth closed for even a minute…oh wait that might just kill you right, you speak like you breathe."

Hermione smirked.

"What no mudblood comment to go with that?"

"Why would I insult myself?" Iliana asked moving closer to the Griffindor Head Girl. That took the wind out of Hermione's sails.

"But…I…" Iliana smirked

"Maybe its not so impossible then." She said her grip relaxing on her broom.

"Why would a Slytherin Death Eater marry a mudblood?" Hermione finally got out her eyes wide, all previous insults forgotten at the shocking revelation. Iliana glared

"He is not a Death Eater…Voldemort was killed over a year ago, we were all there Granger…we." She stopped and looked around her, as a bight glowing seemed to be surrounding the two girls. "What is that?" she asked confused her eyes narrowing around her. A cold chill ran through the two girls and the blonde lifted her head up in alarm when she realised that it was only around herself and Hermione.

"BLAISE!" she cried out when the chill increased and she shuddered Hermione almost felling off her broom because she was shivering so badly.

The other Quidditch players stopped their tormenting of each other at the cry and turned to where the two girls were encased in the white light. Blaise's navy blue eyes widened in alarm and he rolled and dived to where his fiancé was, Draco following just after him. Harry who had been on the other side of the Quidditch pitch sped forwards as Justin and Hannah moved cautiously over to the group that was surrounded by the white light.

As Hannah's broom entered the white intensified and then was sucked away leaving all eight Quidditch players blind, they collided with one another and fell from their brooms, the coldness seeping into their bones as they blacked out. Their bodies hitting the ground with a solid Thump.

Hermione opened her eyes blearily, she was having trouble breathing and there was something lumpy and uncomfortable beneath her. Her head seemed to be squashed up against something hard and she clenched her eyes shut to get her bearings. The last thing she remembered was falling from her broom.

Startled she snapped her eyes opened only to be met with amused grey eyes that were framed with platinum blonde hair. She groaned and closed her eyes hoping that it was just a nightmare, she cautiously opened her eyes again and this time was met by Draco's strong profile and found her sluggish mind appreciating it become a curse startled her from her slow musings.

"Get off of me." Hermione cringed at the harsh female tones and looked around trying to find the girl.

"If I could move I would." Blaise grated out through grinding teeth. Looking back above her Hermione watched as Malfoy moved and rolled off of her and down a pile of bodies to the ground beneath. Hermione then followed suit only rolling in the opposite direction, not wanting to roll on top of him.

Getting up from off of the ground she watch with some amusement as Blaise was lying on top of a very disgruntled Iliana and on top of Blaise was and unconscious Harry with Luna draped across him with Justin's bum near his head and Hannah was half lying on all of them and a bit on the ground.

"Stop wiggling" the half moan half whimper from Blaise startled Hermione out of her amusement to see Iliana trying to get out from underneath him, the pained expression from Blaise almost sent Hermione into a hysterical fit of giggles. The poor boy was supporting the weight of four people on his arms so as not to crush the girl beneath him.

Draco stood up from the other side of the pile of mangled bodies and grinned patting Blaise on the head.

"You know you like it mate." And he quickly took his hand back when Iliana tried to bite it off.

"A little help would be appreciated you idiots." Iliana ground out amidst the groans of the awakening people above her. Draco laughed and stood back watching them and Hermione found herself standing back as well her brown eyes scanning the area they were in, they definitely were not on the Quidditch pitch at all and she frowned at that.

Moving away from the group she noticed their brooms piled over to one side in a similar fashion as to how they had been tangled amongst each other. She took in a quick survey of the area in which they were and her brow furrowed, she didn't know this landscape not could she see any civilization anywhere.

A sharp yelp tore Hermione from her observations to find Justin and Hannah had been thrown from Blaise's back by Draco and the white haired Slytherin was in the process of prying Luna from Harry when Blaise fell forwards into Iliana and she gasped out in pain. Hermione's frown deepened as the Slytherin buried his face into Iliana's neck and closed his eyes. Hermione walked forwards and helped pull Luna from Harry and then pull the black haired Griffindor from the Slytherins back. Blaise rolled from his fiancé eyes closed and breathing shallowly.

"What is it mate?" Draco asked peering into the pain filled face of his friend. Iliana pulled herself up and winced as pain shot through her back, she stretched and then rolled her man over, her hands kneading the muscles of his back while he sighed in pleasure.

Harry grunted and rubbed the back of his head while he sat up his bright green eyes scanning the area.

"Eh…where are we?" he asked uncertainly and the others looked over at him while Blaise was making rather disturbing sounds. Hermione shrugged.

"Well obviously were not at Hogwarts anymore…the only problem is-"

"I will shoot you before you draw your sword." The voice echoed around the Hogwarts students and they quickly got to their feet wands at the ready, Blaise had Iliana behind him protectively and Draco was at his side.

"Lets go and see who it is" Hannah suggested when they couldn't see anyone.

"Oh right, lets listen to a Hufflepuff, we'd get ourselves killed before we can find out where exactly we are." Draco snarled going over to the pile of brooms and picking up his and strapping it to his back.

Harry followed suit and everyone else picked up theirs. When they were all ready to move Draco took the lead keeping to the large boulders for protection his slate grey eyes scanning the area before they stopped on the circle of riders and the four men who stood inside the circle.

"Nice clothes" Justin said his voice wavering at the sight of the weapons they all held.

"Please don't tell me you're serious," Harry stated incredulously, Draco sneered

"Ever heard of sarcasm Potter?"

"We need to find out who they are and where they are from." Hermione whispered her brown eyes on the group who were talking quietly now.

"Oh, why don't you just walk on up to them and ask them…Draco?" Blaise asked as the white haired Slytherin was stalking in the direction of the horse riders.

"You There! What is this place?" his voice held authority and confidence and Blaise hit his head.

"What is he doing?" Hannah asked blue eyes wide.

"You know, if I didn't know about magic and I saw a boy walking towards me with a broom on his back I'd think he was nutters." Iliana muttered.

"Or that he was really obsessed with sweeping." Luna commented seriously.

"Come on then, let's go out and back him up." Harry said moving forwards. Blaise rolled his eyes

"Yes, lets." Iliana elbowed him in the stomach and walked out from behind the boulders with Luna both blonde haired women gracefully walking over the bumpy ground towards Draco who stood ten feet away from the circle of horses, their Quidditch robes glowing in the sunlight.

"You know…they look rather regal." Blaise stated while walking with Harry and Hermione the two Hufflepuffs behind them. Hermione snorted with amusement and Harry raised an eyebrow from behind his glasses.

The circle of horses opened and the four men inside looked at them strangely. Draco raised an eyebrow at the men and cocked his head to the side.

"Can you not understand me?" he asked condescendingly just as Luna and Iliana stopped at his back with Blaise, Harry and Hermione just behind them. Hannah and Justin bringing up the rear.

"We can understand you just fine boy." The short hairy one said gruffly and Malfoy glared at him.

"When where are we?" Hermione scowled at his tone and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"And who would be asking?" The blonde haired man with the armour asked his brown eyes narrowed and his hand inching towards his sword.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Head Boy and Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team." Malfoy stated pompously. The other Hogwarts students looked away from their blonde haired spokesperson trying not to laugh while the strangers looked at each other in confusion.

"They do not seem to have the look of Saruman on them." The other Blonde haired man said softly to the dark haired scruffy one.

"He looks like Sirius" Hermione whispered to Harry who nodded, his face drawn in.

"We need to know where we are, so if you'd just tell us." Iliana spoke up pushing past Malfoy to stand in front of him her hands on her hips, Blaise was already moving to get to her when the point of a spear was placed at her neck, navy eyes narrowed and anger swelled in his tanned face, his black hair fell in front of his face and a small wind seemed to pick up around him. His wand was in his hand before any of them could blink; the robe of his left arm came up and exposed the soft white scar that used to be the dark mark.

The tension that surrounded the group was thick and the other Hogwarts students except for Draco and Iliana stared at the mark in fear and anger. Neither groups said anything.

"Take your weapon from her." He said his voice calm but with a hint of steel running beneath it.

The blonde armoured one nodded and the spear was moved away slightly, Blaise's arm shot out and gripped Iliana pulling her back into him, his wand was still held before him. The blonde girl in his arms said nothing, knowing better then to speak up when her man was in one of these moods.

"If you would put your weapon down young master, then perhaps we can talk." The dark scruffy one said softly so as not to provoke the angry young man. Blaise blinked and turned to Draco who nodded imperceptibly and he put his wand back up his sleeve.

"You are in Middle Earth in Rohan." The Griffindors and Hufflepuffs gasped and started to whisper amongst themselves. While the others remained silent.

"That's impossible" Hermione cried out "how could we get from the Quidditch pitch to some other world if we believe what they are telling us."

"Another world you say?" the blonde with the bow and arrows said his blue eyes interested. "Then you must have been called here to help us." He stated looking at his companions. "Tell us what was the last thing that you remember."

Hermione retold their story while Blaise and Iliana moved to the back of their group. Draco looked bored out of his mind now that the action was over, Harry was looking thoughtful, Luna seemed spaced out and the two Hufflepuffs looked confused, typical.

"Have these two horses." The blonde armoured one said, the Hogwarts students missing what his name was. "Go with Aragorn, and I pray you find your purpose for being here."

Then the riders departed leaving the eight Quidditch players with the strange three men.

"If we are to accompany you….should we er…perhaps…um…introduce ourselves?" Hannah asked nervously. The dark haired man smiled and nodded his head.

"I am Aragorn and this is Legolas of the woodland realm and this is Gimli son of Gloyn"

"Yeah yeah, I'm Draco Malfoy." The blonde snarled interrupting the man "lets hurry this up, I want to get back home." Hermione glared at Malfoy for his rudeness

"I apologise for this git, I'm Hermione Granger." She said politely

"Hannah Abbot, and this is Justin Finch-Fletchley." The two Hufflepuffs smiled anxiously.

"Blaise Zabini, and my fiancé Iliana Verlis." His arms were now wrapped around the young woman as she gazed at the three men, the elf was gazing at her strangely and Blaise noticed it with a growl of possessiveness. 

"Luna Lovegood." Luna said smiling happily and pulled her broom from her back. "Shall we?" she asked sitting on it and lifting up into the air. The three strange men watched in astonishment as they other Quidditch players pulled their brooms from their backs and quickly followed Luna into the air.

The Elf the Dwarf and the Man pulled themselves into the saddles of the two horses and led the way with four young men and four young women following them on broomsticks.

It was a strange day indeed.

To be continued….

Written by Aramis Liora

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings

Pairings: Blaise/Iliana, Draco/Hermione, not sure about the last two its either

Harry/Hannah or Harry/Luna with Justin/Luna or Justin/Hannah

So what do you think??? Heres something to help you people with later on

Harry-Care of Magical Creatures

Hermione- Transfiguration

Draco- Potions

Blaise- Charms

Iliana- Defence Against the Dark Arts

Hannah- Herbology

Justin- Arithmancy

Next chapter- We meet Gandalf YEAH!!!!


End file.
